Margaret Clemmons
Margaret Clemmons is the wife and assistant of Professor Clemmons. She graduated from Miskatonic University in 1928. When she speaks, she often clicks her tongue. She has a few videos of her own and can be heard in those of The Professor. In Margaret's videos, we often find ourselves in what seems to be a closet of some sort. Margaret opens the closet from the outside and talks to us. In "A Visit with Margaret for ASMR, Relaxation and Sleep", we hear The Professor leaving and instructing her not to "play" with the subjects. She does anyway, introducing us to her potato friend. Margaret seems to think of us as some kind of pet, and doesn't seem to realize that we may find her relish for violent behavior perturbing. In "A Special Christmas Message from Margaret" , she gleefully unwraps a roll of duct tape and a large knife, calling it "her prized possession." She declares her intent to use them on the intruder who attempted to retrieve the body of Charlie Baggs (seen in the video "459" ). In the Induction it's stated that Margaret is kind and carefree, then immediately it's said to be "A shame what happened to the professor's wife. Good thing that he was able to reanimate her a few times." In "The A.S.M.R. Test at Miskatonic University", it's mentioned that Margaret (then pregnant) and The Professor have planned an expedition to the Himalayans directly after graduation. It is then stated in "Arkham Lost & Found" that her body was found mutilated there with only her mask left to recognize her by (presumably her first of several deaths.) The Professor was distraught enough over the events to require a long term stay at the sanitarium. Appearance She wears a red wig and a distinctive mask to hide her facial disfigurement. She also often wears a pair of regular white gloves or duct tape gloves. Personality Margaret shows signs of psychopathic tendencies. She sees people as toys and gets great joy out of toying with them. In the "Visiting Hours 3" video, she tapes syringes to her right glove. Filmography Relax with Margaret #1 Relax with Margaret #2 - The Soothing sounds of White Noise Relax with Margaret #3 [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #4 - A Special Christmas Message Relax with Margaret #5 - The Scalp Massage [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #6 - “Home Sweet Home” [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #7 - What’s in my Purse [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #8 - Margaret’s Salon [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #10 - Trinkets & Treasures [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #11 [ ASMR ] Relax with Margaret #12 [ ASMR ] Bubble Wrap - Experimental ASMR improv performance (early iteration of Margaret, not necessarily character canon) Sleep for the Sleepless by Margaret (ASMR) EphemRadio Episode 11 - Margaret’s Inaugural Broadcast Nurse M’s Intoxicating ASMR (No Speaksies) Margaret & The Post Apocalyptic Peculiar Plastic Pouch Predicament Part 14 [ ASMR ] Visiting Hours 3 at Arkham Sanitarium for Mental Rehabilitation ( A.S.M.R. ) Painting with Margaret [ ASMR ] *DECLASSIFIED* The Arkham Asylum Beautification Department Incident of 1977 Margaret receives a package from ASMRWhisperingSpirit Buried in Margaret’s Garden (ASMR) Trivia In "Relax with Margaret #5 - The Scalp Massage," Margaret says that traveling across the Rift may bring "unforeseen consequences", a reference to the G-Man from Half-Life In "Relax with Margaret #8 - Margaret's Salon," she is running a "relaxing salon" inside of Arkham Sanitarium. Her salon offers such services as lobotomies, full body modification, and nail filing. Margaret and Professor Clemmons refer to themselves as "brother" and "sister." This is not by blood, but due to being acolytes of the same cult. In "Relax with Margaret #10 - Trinkets and Treasures," the viewer finds out that Margaret collects small figurines (often ones that remind her of her favorite patients,) buttons (one from each patient that has died or otherwise left the sanitarium,) marbles, scissors, and the souls of children who have died at Arkham (each trapped within a small metal baby figurine.) She knows the name of each child and claims to be keeping them safe until their souls can find a new home. In "Relax with Margaret #10 - Trinkets and Treasures," Margaret states that she can't remember her wedding day, due to brain damage from reanimation. She keeps her wedding ring locked away in a small box because it's too special for anyone else to see. In "The A.S.M.R. Test at Miskatonic University", it's revealed that Margaret and The Professor were married before graduating medical school. In "Relax With Martha," the viewer finds out that Margaret's twin sister clicks her tongue, as well. This suggests that it runs in the family rather than being a side effect of reanimation. Margaret has been both a nurse and a patient at Arkham Sanitarium; the order is unclear, but she's confirmed to have been a patient in 1977 during "*DECLASSIFIED* The Arkham Asylum Beautification Department Incident of 1977." Category:Characters